


Just Picture It

by notthegoblin



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, FashionStudent!Juliana, Fluff, Photographer!Valentina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: Juliana works in a cafe after school to pay for college. It just so happens to be Valentina's new favorite cafe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the fandom could use a little fluff

The first time Juliana saw Valentina she almost got second degree burns. Espresso machines were a real hazard if you didn't pay attention. And Valentina Carvajal was definitely distracting. Luckily Juliana managed to avoid any major injuries as Valentina quickly became a regular at the cafe.

For weeks Valentina came in every day. Same coffee, same table, same look of utter focus as she worked for hours on end. Juliana often wondered what she was working on, but never asked. Still she couldn't help but notice things about Valentina. Like how she smiled so easily, effortlessly nice to everyone. Or how the tip of her tongue would stick out a bit when she was really focused. Juliana wanted to know more, but knew better than to pry. Beyond taking her order Juliana didn’t think she had any business talking to someone like Valentina.

Little did she know Valentina wasn’t always as focused as she seemed. Her eyes often wandering to the beautiful barista. The barista who worked hard and bit her tongue when her boss was being an idiot. Settling simply for small acts of rebellion in the form of eye rolls and leaving leftovers by the dumpster instead of in it. Since she first saw her Valentina wanted to know her. But despite becoming a regular she never really spoke to her. Thinking better of bothering her at work. 

So weeks passed and the only words that passed between them were pleases and thank yous. Both girls settling for watching and wondering from afar. Convinced the other didn’t even know they existed. Why would she notice yet another customer? Why would she notice a barista? If only they knew.

It wasn’t until one evening as the cafe was closing that Juliana spoke to Valentina.

Her boss had already left, leaving Juliana to clean and close up. She started by politely kicking out the lovebirds lost in conversation as well as the college student passed out on his book and croissant. But her stalling could only last so long. She would have to talk to Valentina.

Valentina who was completely oblivious to her surroundings. So focused on her work that the world beyond her screen hardly existed. Seeing her so focused Juliana decided to leave her be for a moment longer. She had to finish cleaning up anyway Juliana reasoned.

But soon she began running out of ways to stall. The chairs were up and all she had left to do was toss the leftover food and lock up.

Juliana always thought it was such a waste to just throw it out with the trash. But her bosses word was law here and Juliana needed the paycheck. If the local homeless population just happened to know when it was thrown out… Well Juliana couldn’t be held responsible for that could she.

With the leftovers left out and nothing else left to do Juliana finally went over to Valentina.

“Excuse me.”

Valentina didn’t notice her so Juliana tried again a bit louder. Valentina jumped at the sound and looked at Juliana like a startled doe. Valentina had looked at Juliana before, but it was always in a passing way as she ordered her coffee. Now with Valentina's full attention on her those blue eyes got Juliana all tongue tied. 

“Um, sorry to disturb you,” Juliana said, her voice awkward and muttered in a ways it usually wasn’t, “We’re closed.”

Valentina looked around. Finally realizing the cafe was empty and the sun was almost set.

“Oh sorry,” Valentina said with a nervous little chuckle, “I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay,” Juliana responded quickly.

“No, no. I shouldn't be making you wait on me,” Valentina said as she quickly packed up her stuff.

“Really it’s fine,” Juliana responded, “I don’t mind.”

“Still,” Valentina said, sling her bag over her shoulder, “Just throw a muffin at me or something next time.”

“Would you prefer blueberry or poppy seed?” Juliana deadpanned.

Valentina pretended to think about it for a moment before responding, “Blueberry,” and laughing. Juliana couldn't help but laugh along, idly wondering if Valentina knew how beautiful her laugh was. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Juliana said, hardly containing her smile. She spent much of her time with a customer service smile plastered on her face, but Valentina made Juliana's real smile come out.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Valentina responded with a genuine smile of her own. Glancing at Juliana’s name tag Valentina added, “Have a good night Juliana.”

“You too.”

With that Valentina left, but as always she stayed on Juliana’s mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been a while, eh? I've been a bit busy and writing fluff when I'm stressed just spirals into angst. Not my best work, but I felt like this story needs to get finished even if my fickle brain has drifted into the more emo side of things. The last chapter should be up soon, but tbh I'm not in charge of my brain. Hope you enjoy and have a good day :D

Juliana had never hated a day off more. Usually she enjoyed the free time to work on designs and study or just get some much needed sleep. But for the past two days all she could think of was Valentina.

When she finally got back to work Juliana spent her whole shift watching for Valentina. Her eyes would snap to the door every time she heard it open, but it was never Valentina.

Until it was.

After a day of disappointments Juliana was pleasantly startled to find Valentina waiting at the counter. Of course she would come in while Juliana was in back.

Valentina was looking around for something, or someone. An adorable little frown on her face when she couldn't find Juliana. Again. Two days had been long enough in her opinion.

“Good afternoon. What can I get you?” Juliana said with her best customer service smile, barely containing a grin.

Valentina’s face lit up when she saw Juliana.

“Hey,” Valentina said. She scrambled for more words, but her last functional braincell fell speechless at Juliana’s smile.

“Hey” Juliana responded.

A rude man in line behind Valentina cleared his throat impatiently. Juliana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Valentina didn't have the same restraint. 

“The usual?” Juliana asked Valentina.

Valentina nodded, “Yes, please.”

“Would you like a blueberry muffin too?” Juliana asked with a sly smirk.

Valentina chuckled, “Sure. Thanks.”

She flashed Juliana another smile and shot a glare at the rude man before stepping aside to wait for her order. Valentina was a bit disappointed when Juliana wasn’t the one to hand it to her.

Juliana was busy with taking orders and trying not to mess them up. Her focus was a bit off that day, for whatever reasons...

The rest of the shift passed with lingering stares and nervous smiles whenever they made eye contact. Cheeks and ears burning red as they quickly looked away.

Juliana was clearing yet another table when she heard a series of clicks. Looking up she saw Valentina lower her camera. A sheepish smile on her face.

“Sorry,” Valentina said, “I just had to capture it.”

Juliana raised a brow, “Capture what?”

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” Valentina responded with little smile.

Juliana was about to question her further when her boss called her over. Knowing how impatient he was Juliana grabbed the remaining dishes and scurried back behind the counter. Trying her best to hide her annoyance before talking to her boss.

He needed help with his computer. Again. Juliana wasn’t much help as the machine looked about as old as her boss. She was able to figure it out eventually much to her bosses delight. It probably wouldn't have taken so long if her mind had been on the machine instead of a certain photographer.

Juliana had been so focused on Valentina she was surprised to find her gone.

Letting out a dejected sigh Juliana got back to clearing tables. When she got to Valentina’s table she found something unexpected. Under Valentina’s cup there was a note.

_If you want to see the pictures call me._

Followed by Valentina’s number.

Juliana couldn't help but do a little fist pump. Little did she know Valentina saw it through the window and found it absolutely adorable. The picture didn’t quite capture it, but it was close enough.

 


End file.
